Constant Vigilance
by VikingBench
Summary: After the conclusion of the triwizard tournament Harry is sentenced to Azkaban. One year later a new power emerges within him and he is sent to his cousin Jean Grey in America. Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men Evolution


The wet, cold, hard, damp cell was all he knew anymore. Moving his thin, pale arms, he scratched the short dark hairs on his face. He sits in the same silence he has since he got here. Where others could be heard screaming in their madness, he was a silent as the grave. Mentally he wonders how long he's been here, one day? One week? One month? One year? One decade? He has no idea. He stiffens when he feels them approaching. His name is Harry James Potter and he has now been imprisoned in azkaban for over one year.

After the events at the graveyard after at the end of the triwizard tournament when Harry landed in front of the crowd with the body of Cedric Diggory he was immediately stunned. When he told the interrogators what had happened, he was called crazy and they laughed at him. During his so called trial he was put under a silencing spell and forced to watch the minister of magic make up all these claims of how disturbed he was. The things that hurt the most was when every one of his friends testified against him. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the twins talked about his so called dark tendencies and his short temper.

He was distraught when Remus Lupin, one of his parents last remaining friends spat in his face berating him and claimed his he wished Harry had died instead of his parents.

The thing that destroyed him however was when the now freed Sirius Black renounced his role as Harry's godfather in front of him.

Harry was immediately thrown in azkaban where he was cut off from everybody. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge of his own innocence.

Harry was so cut off from the magical world that when the confirmation that he had spoken the truth and the Dark Lord was back little over a month ago, nobody remembered to free him. They even confirmed his innocence and that they would pay reparations, but nobody remembered to release him from his cell.

As the dementor closes in, Harry struggles to keep conscious and tries to make himself as small as possible to hide. What he didn't notice as he finally lost his grip on his consciousness and felt his sanity slip was that the shadows crept towards him and started to engulf him.

Luckily for Harry, there was still one group that remembered him, the goblins. The goblins wondering where he was and following the stipulations left from Lily and James Potter, on Harry's 16th birthday went to collect him.

The goblin Griphook arrived outside of Harry's cell and looked in, disgust clearly visible on his face. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. As he entered he was shocked to see the thin body of Harry Potter shrouded in shadows. Looking over him he could see what the year in azkaban had done to Harry's body.

While he was always quite thin, now he was dangerously so. It looked like he was nothing more than skin stretched over a skeleton. His face looked a lot older than his true age. He had a small, patchy beard growing on his face, and his black hair was streaked with grey, showing the horrors of what he's been through.

Quickly approaching the boy Griphook pulled out a specially made goblin portkey and used it on himself and Harry. They were immediately whiskered away from azkaban.

In gringotts bank, in the office of account manager Ripclaw two figures suddenly appeared. The goblin looked over and was shocked by the appearance of the younger man.

"Griphook where did you find him?"

"Sir, he was still incarcerated in azkaban." The older goblin smashed his hands through his desk.

"WHAT! He was declared innocent over a month ago. Are you telling me they forgot about him." Griphook tried his best to outwardly not show his fear of the older and stronger goblin.

"It appears so sir."

"Damn them, we need to get the healers here and try to help him recover."

"Sir there is something you should be aware of. When I found him he was physically shrouded in shadows. I think it would be wise to have him tested for the X-gene like his mother asked of us." Slowly Ripclaw's face formed a grin.

"If he does we send him to America to Charles Xavier and his cousin Jean." He pressed a fine underneath his desk. A smaller goblin showed his head through the door. "Send for the goblin healers."

"Where are we professor? What's going on?" Jean Grey was following professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe as they walked down a part of New York she's never seen before. Everybody there was dressed weird and the stores all seemed to be joke shops selling nonsensical things.

"What do you know of you extended family Jean?" The professor all her. "More specifically your aunt Lily?"

"I only know she died around the time i was born. A car crash I believe."

"Sadly, the truth is far from that." He takes a moment to figure out how to approach this subject. "I met her for the first time when she was your age in England. She had the mutant ability to control shadows. That however wasn't the end of her abilities. There is a world hidden from the rest of us, the world of magic."

"Please, like I would actually believe that." Jean scoffs.

"He is telling the truth Jean." Ororo confirms. "I myself is a witch. Sadly I have never been that talented in the wanded subjects, specialising in herbology and potions."

"Your aunt was a witch." The professor continues, ignoring Jean's shocked look. "When she and her husband were murdered by a magical terrorist, she left behind a 18 months old son. She had contacted me and given instructions for me to be contacted when and if he awakened his mutant abilities. Something must have happened for us to be summoned by the goblins of gringotts."

"Goblins?" Jean couldn't help but ask, her head starting to hurt from all this new information.

"Goblins." The professor confirmed. "Ahh, looks like we're here."

Jean marbled at the sight in front of her. The building they were standing in front of was massive and seemed to be built out of white marble. It was the most majestic building Jean had ever seen. It towered over her with white splendor and it was quite intimidating enter. The inside of the building was just as majestic as the outside and Jean knew that it would be foolish to attempt to steal from this bank. That feeling increased when she saw the goblin guards. Despite their short stature they were robust, and they wielded their weapons confidently.

Professor Xavier led them to the nearest teller that was free and held a short conversation with him, Jean got the distinct feeling that the professor knew the goblin from before. After a short conversation they walked through the bank to a large stone door. Jean noticed that the hallways was built like a big maze and it would be easy to get lost. When they entered they was met with a large goblin sitting behind a desk. On the desk was a sign with the name Ripclaw written on it.

The wizengamot was in session and they were busy discussing the threat that was Voldemort. At least, that was what they were supposed to do, sadly Fudge had somehow managed to hold on to his position as minister of magic and was still in Malfoy's pocket.

"Is there anybody that has something to bring up?" Fudge asked after hours of discussion of different subjects. Suddenly the doors to the wizengamot slammed open and the goblin Ripclaw entered.

"In representation of gringotts I have a subject to bring up." Silence reigned supreme in the chamber. Nobody remembered the last time a goblin entered with something to bring up.

"What do you want?" Fudge asked with disdain. Ripclaw's grin sent shivers down most members spines.

"I come representing a client who was denied his rights by this body. Harry Potter." The members of the wizengamot looked at each other in confusion. "Almost two months ago this body ordered Harry Potter to be released and be paid compensation. Two weeks ago a representative of gringotts went looking for him as no payment have been paid. That representative found Harry Potter still incarcerated in azkaban. By this body's own laws, the compensation to be paid is now tripled and gringotts will hold all your gold until it is paid. That is all i have to say."

Ripclaw left the chamber amongst chaotic screaming and yelling. Two weeks later, all the compensation was was paid.

Ripclaw saw the people entering his office and knew immediately who they were. Professor CHarles Xavier, expert on human mutations and telepath. Ororo Munroe, potions and herbology master and mutant. Jean Grey, student and mutant.

"Greetings account manager." Charles greeted with a bow of his head. His two companions copied his bow.

"Greetings Professor." Ripclaw greeted back. "I assume you know why you're here."

"Indeed. I would guess that young Harry woke his mutation." Xavier answered.

"Indeed he has." Ripclaw confirmed. "The issue is what happened before ha awakened it. Do you know what is happening in magical Britain at the moment?"

"One of their dark lords returned." Ororo answered.

"Indeed." The goblin said with a grin. "When he first returned he killed a young boy named Cedric Diggory. He was found together with an unconscious Harry Potter. The dark lord's minions were rich nobles who payed off the politicians they needed to have him sent to azkaban prison after a mock trial." Ororo who was the only one that understood the gravity of the situation gasped in horror. "After a year the dark lord returned and Potter was to be released. One month later he was still stuck in prison. We goblins freed him and have healed him as much as we can. Sadly there is still quite a way to go."

"Will the dark lord reach him here in America." Xavier's question caused Ripclaw to smile.

"Good question. The easy answer is no. During the healing we found a magical leach in the body. This was the reason the dark lord lived. He removed it and he died, and his followers either died or lost their magic. The vault's of the followers who didn't have any heirs went to Harry. He was technically the one who defeated them so by law of conquest he gained their assets."

"How will we continue with his healing?" Ororo asked after she had absorbed everything she was told.

"We have a worker that is a field medic for our cursebreakers. Sadly she was injured by one of them that made a rookie mistake and is unable to work in the field for quite a while. SHe knew Harry Potter and has agreed to work with him." Ripclaw told them as he started collecting documents.

"What's her name? And do you know what Harry's mutation is?" Xavier asked as he took the documents that were handed to him.

"Her name is Fleur Delacour. Harry's mutation as far as we could gather is to control shadows."

"How come you reacted so strongly over the prison?" Jean asked Storm.

"That prison isn't a regular prison, Jean. It is on a rocky island in the north sea and it's guards are the most evil creatures I know of. They are called Dementors and they suck joy out of people. They make people relive their worst memories as they take nourishment of all joy you have ever felt. In the end you are driven insane. They can perform a type of kiss where they suck your soul from your body and eat it. You are left with nothing but a husk that will still live for a short while." Jean paled more and more the more she heard about them.

"That's inhumane." She exclaimed loudly.

"I know. Britain is the only country that still use them. All other countries refuse to use them." Ororo answered.

Finally they reached the hospital room and entered. There laying on a bed was the pale, thin boy they were there to collect. Jean almost threw up when she saw the state of his body. He was covered in scars and she could see every singular bone in his body, he was that thin. They could see by the way she moved her lips how he was talking to the young, beautiful blonde woman standing next to his bed.


End file.
